Follow Your Heart
by crishex01
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and I wrote this because I wanted someone besides Aragorn to get some love. I didn't really make it as a spin off of LOTR, just kind of borrowed the characters and a few places. Constructive criticism welcome.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE-  
  
The sun rose high over the kingdom of Gondor where Aragorn reigned as king. Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli of Moria by his side as his faithful companions and chief advisors. Aragorn was a great king and all of the people loved him dearly wanting only what was best for Gondor, their true home. Gondor was rich in spirit and beauty with its green rolling hills and fields full of excellent food for its people, but not all the surrounding countries were as plentiful as Gondor was. Lord Darigan of the falling country Citadel wished to take over Gondor for him and his people. Their land was facing poverty, sickness, and soil that had turned to stone. Darigan was planning an attack on Gondor to take over the beautiful country not caring what innocent lives would be at stake.  
  
On the other side of Middle Earth lived a very beautiful elven maid named Navarel of Rivendell. She was an orphaned elf being cared for by her Uncle, Elrond king of the Rivendell, and his daughter Arwen. Her father was killed in a battle of gargantuan proportions and her mother was killed while saving Navarel from Urik-Hai trying to invade Rivendell. When the news of Gondor's troubles reached her she didn't want their children to suffer the same sadness that she had those many years ago. Will she be able to be of help against the forces of Darigan and his army? 


	2. I Will Go

CHAPTER ONE-  
  
In Rivendell the weather was always pleasant, always warm and welcoming. This of course was thanks to a bit of elvish magic, after all this was the land of the elves. Specifically they all lived in the house of Elrond, an old and wise king (although elves are immortal and look quite young, in actuality they are thousands of years old). The elves helped keep the peace within their surrounding countries to be sure that war never fell upon Rivendell.  
  
However, this was not always guaranteed. Navarel was of course directly affected by war since it had taken her parents away from her. She swore to help countries in time of war and battle, especially if children were to be involved. The need had never arisen for her until she heard of Gondor's plithe. Gondor was not one of Rivendell's neighbors and the elves refused to help. This enraged Navarel and she was not going to take this lightly.  
  
She arrived to breakfast with her Uncle, Elrond, and his daughter, Arwen, and sat down at her usual seat. The table was set with its beautiful silver platters, golden goblets, and intrinsically designed eating ware. Elves ate light but enjoyed great conversation amongst each other. Navarel had waited until the dishes had been cleared away and only a few elves remained among them.  
  
"Uncle, may I speak with you?" she spoke softly as to not draw attention.  
  
"Of course. Walk with me, I must see of the trouble that brews to the east of us." They excused themselves and walked the path through to the private council where news was shared in secret. After being sure that no one would disturb their conversation, Navarel broke their silence.  
  
"What news of Gondor?" she asked apprehensive.  
  
He sighed, tired of her questions of this battle upon a country that was almost of no concern to him.  
  
"Navarel, I have told you many times that this battle of land and territory is of no meaning to the elves of Rivendell."  
  
"But what about the children who could lose their mothers and fathers? Are they of no meaning to the elves as well?" A tinge of anger in her voice.  
  
"You must understand, young elf, that what happened to you was tragic yes, but in every battle there will be lives lost-"  
  
She cut him off, "--lives that can be saved if the elves help!"  
  
"I will stand firm on this Navarel."  
  
She studied his face for a second. Usually his face would be full of concern, even if it was only on his niece's behalf, but now it was a face of discontent with her.  
  
"Then I will go to Gondor and help them." She looked straight into his eyes dead serious.  
  
"Absolutely not, you will stay here in Rivendell where you are safe."  
  
"And how will you stop me?"  
  
They stood there in the middle of the council, eye to eye as if to read each others minds. Neither of them wanting to back down from their decisions. Navarel, again, broke the silence between them.  
  
"Would you think differently if I had been born a boy?"  
  
She stormed past him wanting to say more but feeling the need to hold her tongue. She was never one to sit back and watch the action pass her, and she wasn't about to miss this either.  
  
Later that evening Navarel didn't show up to dinner, she only took a piece of lembas bread and remained in her room pouring over books and parchment. She also refused to speak with her uncle despite his pleas, although there was no way he could change what she thought. Even Arwen who was like a sister to her could not get her to speak, and why would she? She was perfectly content to do as her father wished.  
  
"Navarel, you speak of what you do not know. This matter does not concern the elves of Rivendell. It is far too outside of our boundaries," Arwen pleaded.  
  
Navarel acted as if her cousin did not even exist at that moment, she just continued her writing, ignoring everything that was around her.  
  
Arwen stayed silent for a moment watching her cousin write quickly but not so closely as to read over her shoulder. She knew that if Navarel had said she would go to Gondor she would certainly follow through with whatever plan she was developing in her mind. However this worried her so, for elves out of their realms could fall to their death quite as easily as any mortal could.  
  
"You know of the consequences that surround leaving Rivendell all too well, so I beg of you to not do anything idiotic." Arwen said with such concern in her voice that Navarel slowed down her writing.  
  
Arwen waited for a brief moment hoping for more of a response but walked away with a heavy heart. 


End file.
